darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Tooth and Scale!
The fifteenth episode of Total Pokemon World Tour and the forty-ninth episode of the Total Pokemon series in general. One camper makes a difficult request of a friend, while another copes with an unexpected absence. The campers take part in an underwater search challenge that allows an opportunity for sabotage with unintended consequences for one camper and their ally. A twist allows one Pokemon to make a strategic decision regarding dealing with another, but a power play by a rival could shift the tides against them. In the end, the Pokemon sent home leaves for good reasons, but their warnings are not forgotten. Plot Gardevoir listens in shock as Pidgeot proposes eliminating Ninetales due to her closeness with Arcanine, and Pidgeot's fear that this will interfere with Ninetales's relationship with Houndoom. Pidgeot is confident that this is the best way to keep Ninetales from cheating, but Gardevoir is less confident. Pidgeot compares it to her situation involving Gliscor kissing Lopunny last season, though Gardevoir points out that Pidgeot may have overreacted to that a little as well. Gardevoir agrees to maybe consider it only if things progress to be far worse. In confessionals, Pidgeot reveals that she genuinely feels that this is the best way to help her friend, but Gardevoir doesn't see it as a big deal, pointing out that she's very close to Banette despite the lack of romantic interest between them. Luxio asks Diglett, in her usual zany and roundabout manner, what is bothering him; he seems gloomy after the previous challenge. Diglett awkwardly reveals that he thinks he might actually miss Trapinch a bit, pointing out what she did for him in the previous challenge. Luxio suggests running up to her and thanking her when he is eliminated, though Diglett reminds them he can't run, even though he has feet (shocking Wooper and Luxio, although Wooper diverts the conversation before they can discuss it further). Wooper encourages Diglett to try to stick it out, saying he's had a few close calls already. Luxio shows her empathy for Diglett's situation by reminiscing about Piloswine, while Wooper is reminded of what happened with him and Mawile in the confessional. Gengar comments on all the unexpected eliminations, saying no one would have seen Trapinch eliminating herself instead of Diglett going home last episode. He hopes not to leave soon before amending that and saying he hopes to just not be blown up instead. Gengar leaves the bathroom and runs into Mismagius, and they make small talk and catch up with each other before Mismagius comments about how she wishes Banette could be on her team, at which point Gengar says he wishes Froslass could be on his. She suggests Gengar just ask her out already, but Gengar recalls Banette's advice, which was that Mismagius and Froslass are very different. Mismagius says that it'll take time for Froslass to warm up to him, but she thinks his persistence might actually be making a difference, reassuring Gengar. Mew comments that the merge will be soon to Mewtwo, who is driving the plane. Mewtwo asks if Mew is bringing more contestants back, and Mew says that he thinks two returnees would be nice. Mewtwo asks who is being considered, and Mew lists Houndoom for romantic tensions, Cacturne for general popularity as well as conflicts, and Banette (if he gets eliminated soon) for viewer popularity. Mewtwo is enraged, swerving the plane and asking Mew how he could bring back his least favorite contestant (Mew defends it by saying they bring in good reviews). Mew offers to let Mewtwo pick a returning contestant, but Mewtwo isn't sure who he'd pick. Suddenly, Hitmonlee makes his standard appearance on the front of the plane, and Mewtwo wipes him off with windshield wipers before commenting that they've arrived at their destination. Charmeleon is distressed upon finding out that the challenge, once again, involves water; the reason is that they have arrived at the Abandoned Ship in Hoenn. Mew begins explaining the challenge by giving a metal scanner to Hypno and Gardevoir for their teams, used for underwater treasure hunting. The goal will be to search for a DeepSeaTooth and DeepSeaScale among the ruins of the ship. Each team has a corresponding version of each item, with the Deadly Darkrais' items having a D carved in them and the Cool Cresselias' having a C. The scanner tracks the DeepSeaTooth only; there is another scanner hidden in the ship somewhere that can track down the DeepSeaScale, but only one, so the team that finds it has an advantage for that part of the challenge. Some parts of the challenge will be above water and others underwater, so all Pokemon should be able to participate in some form. In addition, the scanners cannot be used underwater, meaning someone will have to remain above the water to direct their teammates to find the objects. Before the campers get started, Mew reveals that there will be a twist after the challenge that will only be revealed after it is finished, making many of the campers nervous. Hypno begins by splitting up his team; Arcanine and Charmeleon stay above shore, with Charmeleon controlling his team's scanner. The rest of the team is also paired; Hypno is with Weavile, Wooper with Diglett, Banette with Gengar, Golbat with Murkrow, and Gabite with Luxio. However, he eventually splits Gabite and Luxio after Luxio expresses her preference to stay with Wooper and Diglett and Gabite expresses her preference to work alone over working with Luxio. Hypno allows it because it may allow him the opportunity to eliminate Gabite, and suggests that the other three stay above water with Arcanine and Charmeleon unless going underwater to retrieve a specific item located by the scanner. In the confessional, Hypno lists threats; Gabite is still his top priority, but he knows that Gengar is popular enough and Banette is smart enough to warrant both being considered threats as well. On Gardevoir's team, she allows Ninetales to stay above water due to her status as a Fire-type, and Electrode and Pidgeot volunteer to stay as well, although Gardevoir suspects that Pidgeot is only staying to keep an eye on Ninetales and Arcanine. Ninetales begins searching while the rest of her teammates dive and begin searching after a few rallying words from Mismagius. Charmeleon is unable to find anything on the scanner and Arcanine is unable to find any items above water on the ship either. Gabite pops up to ask about finding anything, and Charmeleon almost says no until something pops up on the radar, which he quickly describes to Gabite so she can retrieve it. Gardevoir and Kadabra also chat about searching for items, but neither has found anything, even with Kadabra's advanced psychic abilities. Gabite, meanwhile, finds Hypno, Weavile, Banette, and Gengar underwater and relays Charmeleon's message to them; Banette finds the DeepSeaTooth and gives it to Gabite, who begins swimming to give it to Charmeleon. Ninetales begins questioning if her scanner works, as nothing has shown up, with Electrode remarking that he wouldn't be surprised if Mew gave them a broken one. Meanwhile, Pidgeot finds the second scanner in a room above the water, but Charmeleon enters and tries stealing it from her. Both try to get help from Ninetales and Arcanine, respectively, who are theoretically within earshot, but both too engrossed in conversation with each other to make any moves. Eventually, Charmeleon overpowers her and steals it, sending Wooper in after he finds a dot, but Pidgeot sends an annoyed Electrode underwater to try and stop Wooper. Mew notes the chase between Wooper and Electrode, Kadabra holding the DeepSeaTooth, and Mismagius and Banette hugging underwater, and decides it's time for a song! The song has a nautical theme and is called "Tooth, Scale, and Nail." In the song, Banette complains early on about Mew (particularly due to his interference in Banette's moment with Mismagius), Wooper almost gets sick from drinking the filthy water, and the campers sing about their determination to find the two items and win. Hypno and Weavile sing together, with Weavile commenting how safe she feels around Hypno, Golbat crashes through a window, and Charmeleon also raps for a good segment of the song. The campers all join together to sing the closing, accompanied by Charmeleon's rap, before Golbat closes the song with another scream. Golbat does, however, locate a scale, but it escalates into a large fight between Pokemon of both team, trying to reach the scale or prevent others from reaching it. Even Diglett tries to help, although Murkrow stops him pretty easily. Meanwhile, while everyone else fights, Hypno and Weavile come across the Cresselias' scale. To create an easier win instead of getting involved in the brawl over their team's scale, Hypno has Weavile scratch the scale so that the "C" looks like a "D." Weavile admires Hypno's plan, suddenly pulling him in for a kiss. Weavile is ecstatic, having waited for that moment for a long time; Hypno's emotions, however, are harder to determine, but he is certainly shocked. Mew ends the challenge, calling those in the brawl to stop, after Weavile and Hypno bring him "their team's" scale. This means the challenge is complete and the Deadly Darkrais are the winners, so Mew gets on with announcing the twist: the winners may choose a member of the losing team to bring onto their team, but they also must send one of their teammates over to the losing team as well. The new teammate on the losing team will have immunity for the night. The team begins discussing who to trade. Gabite suggests splitting up Gliscor and Pidgeot by taking one of them, but Murkrow suggests picking someone who will directly benefit the team for strategic reasons. Gengar suggests Froslass but is shot down by Hypno, who says she'll distract him. Gabite suggests Gardevoir, but Weavile points out that without Gardevoir, Kadabra has unchallenged control of the team, which is bad due to his extreme intelligence. Luxio then suggests actually choosing Kadabra. Hypno realizes that he would have an easier time watching over Kadabra's actions if his rival was actually on the team. In addition, Kadabra whispers to Hypno that he wants to be traded, causing Hypno to believe that everything is going according to plan. The team chooses Kadabra, leading to the second part: choosing who to send over. Gengar volunteers but is shot down by Froslass, who rejects him immediately. Weavile suggests Gabite, but Gabite is not too happy with that idea, and Hypno also rejects it. Charmeleon is also rejected until Hypno soon sees Banette, who is not only a threat to Hypno's power on the team, but also would be willing to trade so he would be closer to Mismagius and Gardevoir. Arcanine admits in the confessional that he wouldn't mind being traded either, to "get to know them better." Hypno announces that Banette will be traded, kindly telling him they're doing it "for his own good" so he can be with Mismagius again. Banette is hurt at first but can't argue with Hypno's logic and is happy when he realizes he won't have to fight to see Mismagius anymore. Gardevoir is nervous before the second half of the trade, as she gets along well with many of her teammates. However, when Hypno announces Kadabra's name, the Psychic-type is smirking and strolls confidently to join his new team. When Kadabra arrives with his new teams, he announces that he's been traded, and immediately begins glowing in a harsh white light -- trading was the necessary trigger for his evolution into an Alakazam. Mew admits he figured out Alakazam's play but respects it. Alakazam's teammates seem to respect his new form, except Weavile, who seems annoyed, and Hypno, who has a look of pure shock. Hypno is completely dumbfounded, unable to believe that he played right into Alakazam's hands and allowed him to complete his evolution right under his nose. Alakazam, however, is smug that his plan went flawlessly. Gardevoir also comments before her elimination ceremony that she senses that Alakazam is a huge new threat in the competition. Mew begins distributing Pokeblocks at the elimination ceremony. First goes to Banette, who is immune, followed by Mismagius, Bronzong, Gliscor, Gardevoir, Froslass, and Ninetales, leaving Electrode and Pidgeot in the bottom two. After a small pause, Mew gives the last Pokeblock to Electrode, meaning Pidgeot is being sent home. Pidgeot is shocked, but Mismagius and Bronzong remark that she hasn't been doing well in challenges lately. Gliscor tells her he'll win for her, and Pidgeot makes him promise to watch out for Ninetales, which he agrees to, though reluctantly. They kiss and she gets her last confessional. Pidgeot says that she thinks Gardevoir must have tipped Ninetales off, and that Ninetales probably organized her elimination. She's upset that Ninetales took it as a personal attack, but says that this elimination only proves her point. Pidgeot roots for Gliscor before leaving the confessional. Afterwards, Mismagius admits that she mainly voted for Pidgeot due to her handling of the Ninetales situation, while Electrode just says he's happy to be in another episode regardless. After this, Alakazam smugly greets Hypno, who vows to take him down after he leaves. Murkrow leaves the kitchen after leaving late at night before running into Golbat, who is also awake. Golbat asks about the elimination, and Murkrow says that it was Pidgeot, feeling a flare of jealousy when Golbat shows disappointment. She reassures him that Pidgeot isn't the only girl in the world, but when Golbat wonders pessimistically who else would be interested in him, Murkrow suddenly kisses Golbat, shocking both of them. She suddenly worries that if made a mistake and Golbat flies away to avoid the awkwardness. Wooper emerges from the vents to laugh and then apologize to Murkrow about her situation, and Luxio emerges later so Wooper tells her what happened. The two begin to discuss it, but Diglett interjects when he realizes his wheelbarrow is stuck in the vents. Cast Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Deadly Darkrais * Arcanine * Banette * Charmeleon * Diglett * Gabite * Gengar * Golbat * Hypno * Luxio * Murkrow * Weavile * Wooper * Joined: Alakazam Cool Cresselias * Bronzong * Electrode * Froslass * Gardevoir * Gliscor * Kadabra -- Alakazam * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeot * Joined: Banette Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokémon World Tour episodes